Embrace the Rolling Green Hills: Allistor x Cocoa
by nyra66
Summary: Cocoa has been abstaining for decades now. Allistor, he is just trying to get back on her good side after the incident that happened about 60 years ago. She said she forgave him, she said she cared, but did she really? Now, they are alone, no Arthur, no distractions. With nothing, but with each other... will this end happily, or will they just end up broken, again?


Scott or Allistor? Urg you decide. On a wiki it said that Scotland's human name was Allistor so that is what I dubbed him. Just added this blurb so people wouldn't be like 'who the hell is Allistor?' Cocoa is another OC I have in the story, who is based off of my very quiet friend I have at school, if anybody was wondering that. ~Nyra66

* * *

After the meeting of the Latin American country reps, I went out back to clear my head. Instead I just got bombarded by more feelings.

He stood arms crossed with a crooked grin on his face while holding the cigar. Ever since I was a kid I had been attracted to Allistor, but he had never looked so damn sexy except for now

"Hey sweet, came to rest 'er bones? He says to me in his thick accent.

"Why would you want to know All?" I say while flicking off some invisible dirt from my shoulder; desperately trying not to make eye contact because if I did I would be done for and I knew it.

"'Cause I love ya and carin' for one 'nother kinda goes with the whole lovin' thing." Allistor says while stomping on his cigar putting it out. "and plus, I 'avent seen yer lovely doe-like face in such a while, such pretty wide green eyes you have, full of uncertainty, like a little fawn." Allistor says while cupping my cheek in his rough hands.

I meet his lips in a tender kiss of longing; longing to see one another again.

"Allistor, Iggy, if he saw us, you'd know what would happen." I say distressed, still trying not to make eye contact but slowly losing that battle.

"That damn tea sippin' pussy never liked me anyway." Allistor grumbled. "But since I know you're uncomfortable here, I'll 'bide by your whim and meet ya later tonight. Look for me at closin' time at the pub. That British wanker would probably be drunk by then." Allistor says while holding my hand and then placing something in it. "Take this I've been workin' on it for a while, wear it tonight." He says placing a golden locket in my hand.

I look at the little locket; it had our names inscribed on the back. It was very nice.

"So tonight?" I say while watching him leave.

"Tonight sweet; tonight, make that British bastard drunk, 'k Cocoa?"

"That won't be too hard~" I yell after him.

_Later that night_

_I would tell you what occurred the rest of the day but it was boring so I spared you -_-_

"I'M DRINKING! BOW DOWN! PAY HOMAGE TO ME FOR I'M THE GREATEST PIRATE EVER!" Iggy yells while ripping off his boxers, the last piece of clothing he had left on.

_Well that didn't take too long, two beers and he's done…I could probably slip away now_

I slip out of the bar and go to the parking lot. Just as he said, Allistor was there with his black gloves on and with his cigar, leaning against the hood of the car.

"Co, ya came huh? I've got a place to go in mind." He says blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Not like I had anything to do in that bar anyway."

"You sound like you forced 'erself here."

"No it's not that I just wanna get back to my old life." I say gazing into the distance.

"Get in the car. I have some place I want to take you."

I get in his car and he drives me off to some remote place. He stops his car and takes me out.

"Welcome to the Highlands of Scotland love," "It takes you away an' lets you be one with nature…I always feel like a kid when I'm here."

The scenery was beautiful. There was a grassy plain winding down to a forest. There were owls and fireflies and a small stream. It was all so enchanting!

"All I don't know what to say…"

"Well walk with me an' think off what 'yer gonna say while we walk."

We walk in silence for a while.

"Cocoa, I've been waiting for you to think of what you were goin' to say but you haven't said a word yet," "…so I'm goin' to 'insh that sentence for ya." Allistor says.

Before I can say anything, Allistor grabs my chin and brings my head towards his, forming a deep kiss full of passion. My lips moved with his making the kiss even more heated.

He pushed me down into a soft patch of grass. My tongue darted out to accompany his in a battle which was really one sided; he was winning while I allowed his tongue to explore the crevices of my mouth. Soon there was a dull pounding in between my legs only from that one kiss! It was ridiculous! I start to moan into the kiss earning a grin from Allistor.

"You feeling it too, huh?" he says while directing my eyes to an obvious bulge starting to form in his pants. If the size of the premature bulge had anything to say about his size then, I imagine that he was huge…which could either be great or horrible.

Thoughts were racing through my mind at warp speed. All the pro's and con's about this. I guess my thoughts showed through my expression a little too much.

"Don't worry lass; I'll go slow since it's your first time." Allistor says before sucking on an exposed part of my neck, most definitely leaving a bruise that would be there in the morning.

My body makes up my mind for me. My hips grind into his roughly and it sends jolts of pleasure through my whole body. Holy Virgin Mary, it felt great even without skin to skin contact. Even this felt indescribably brilliant. Allistor started grinding back into me which even escalated these new sensations that I was encountering. Moans were escaping my lips while we relentlessly ground into each other. Allistor was also letting out satisfied little grunts and hisses into my neck. He had me pinned to a nearby tree, how we got there I had no idea, and his hands were drifting ever so closely down to my pants. Mine were also making their little journey down to his pants as well. My fingers began fumbling with his belt and trying to release his cock from its fabric constraints. I soon got off the offending items of clothing and ripped off his boxers in the process. Items of my clothing were also disappearing; my shirt, pants and bra were all forgotten thrown in a pile of clothes that we had made a few feet away.

Allistor slammed me down into the grass patch again removing my underwear in the process. His cock was so ready; there was pre-cum leaking from the tip just waiting to be of service. Without any warning, Allistor plunged two fingers into my soaking core, thrusting them in and out. My head fell back while I let out a breathy moan from the sudden surprise and pleasure from the whole thing. I curled my body into his moaning into his ear.

I was done; foreplay was a thing of the past and was wearing itself down fast. My body begged for Allistor to be sheathed within me. I needed it and needed it now. My walls starting to squeeze around his fingers and he quickly pulled them out not letting me cum.

"So you ready little daisy?"

"I'm ready, now please pound into me, I can't take it anymore!" I say while letting out another whine of disappointment, sad that his magic little fingers were gone.

Instead of acting on my pleas, his eyes darted around my naked form looking for a place that he hadn't touched. His eyes locked onto my boobs which hadn't received any of his attention yet. He grinned and lifted my frame up a little so that his mouth could have full access to them. He licked over my sensitive nipples, turning them rosy pink. This was great and all but what I needed was for him to be inside me. I bit down on my lip to stop some of my moaning.

"...Somethin' matter?"

I sit up and whisper into his ear, "take me, take me now." I felt his hardened cock poke into my thigh and then into my entrance. His next few movements were rushed and rough, which included slamming me down in the grass again, sending shots of pain through my body that were soon canceled out by the immense pleasure I felt when he entered me.

Neither of us moved a muscle, adjusting to the unusual feeling of our bodies being connected. Soon though, Allistor pulled out almost all the way and then thrusted into me with much more force than before, moaning loudly into my neck. I yelped at the harshness but at the same time bucked my hips into his forcing him to go deeper.

His hands grabbed my hips, guiding them into his, slamming my body onto his cock. Tendrils of pleasure was flowing through my whole body, my core was having spasms around his cock, tightening around it making the throbbing even more real to me. I lifted my body up to meet his, my arms wrapping around his shoulders and my boobs pressing against his chest. Little bubbles of words tried to escape my lips but they just turned into heated purrs and moans for more of this sweet ecstasy. My moans were somewhat satisfying to him, because he let out grunts of appreciation while pounding into me faster, going at practically inhuman speeds that had me throw back my head and let out a string of breathy moans.

Probably people from towns away could hear us and frankly I didn't give a shit. But being the courteous person that I am, I put my hands over my mouth subduing the loud moans I was making. His thrusting seemed to slow down and it was driving me insane, being without that feeling of being filled to the brim being gone. "All…go faster!" I whine under my hand. He doesn't respond for some time, while still pounding into me at the slow pace. "…only if you…let me see your face." He whispers into my ear, before thrusting into me again, so I couldn't respond automatically. "But…it looks terrible right now and – Allistor!" I couldn't even finish my sentence before he hits a spot that had me rushing to the edge of my endurance of holding out on my climax. I writhe underneath him with my hips bucking wildly into his out of reaction of his actions. His hands grip onto my hips, holding them so tight that there would probably be bruises tomorrow from this. He lifts my hips up so he could thrust deeper into my core going places where I couldn't even imagine were reachable. Allistor hits that spot a second time and I break, tightening around his cock in pure bliss. He quickly catches up to me, pounding into my core erratically and cumming with a loud moan, my core still squeezing around his cock.

I was dazed, looking up at the night sky while my world slowly came back to me. I noticed that Allistor was not on top of me anymore and was in fact laying next to me his head resting upon my chest, arms wrapped around my waist. I guessed that he was asleep so I just watched, watched him sleep. I started to flick some of his red hair out of his eyes, when his hand caught mine pulling me into him. "…Cocoa, I think we'll be sleepin' here t'nite." I smile kissing him before cuddling up next to him, my arms wrapping around his shoulders. "…I think I'll be in a better mood tomorrow…" He doesn't say anything, except for letting out a small sigh. "…I bet ya will, jus' don't tell that tea drinkin' wank about tonite and then we'll be alright."


End file.
